


【FGO】[咕哒队长]图书馆的自作自受

by cloudy01



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26590243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudy01/pseuds/cloudy01
Summary: 总之是小情侣可可爱爱在图书馆里做爱的故事
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Kirschtaria Wodime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	【FGO】[咕哒队长]图书馆的自作自受

“那个可恶的，远东的，无能的乡下魔术师！”

听到外面充满愤恨的声音，藤丸立香不由得搔了搔脸颊，觉得十分不自在。

他现在身处图书馆的角落里，藤丸立香对于魔术学习实在没什么天分，来时钟塔已经快一个月，仍要在课后花大量的时间补习，才能勉强理解一些对其他魔术师来说相当基础的东西。

光是如此倒也不会招人怨恨，没有天分的凡人永远不缺，顶多惹人嘲笑，可若是这人拥有令旁人艳羡的东西，那些嘲笑便尽数化作嫉妒与恨意。

藤丸立香不擅长应对这些，他靠在墙壁上，透过书架上的缝隙观察外面的人是否离开。

不过正如他想找个没人打扰的地方看书，外面那两人也想找个没人的角落发泄，以那句不指名道姓的话为起始，满怀的怨言倾泄而出，在图书馆的偏僻角落里掀起一场小小的杂音。

就算不仔细去听，藤丸立香也知道他们说的是什么，这一月以来在窃窃私语或是带着真的诅咒的匿名信中听腻了的话语。

“为什么那个一无是处的家伙能得到沃戴姆大人的青睐啊？！”

伴随着小声怒骂的是沉闷的拳头捶向木制书架的声音，如果不是使用的是英语，藤丸立香几乎要以为自己在看家乡的少女漫画。

还是很老土的那种，《玛格○特》上都未必在流行的剧情。

一而再再而三地听到那名字，他不由得视线下移，看了一眼不断被提到姓氏的某人。

基尔什塔利亚像是完全不把那些话放在心上，不紧不慢地梳了下垂落脸颊的金色长发，刚刚才退后的唇又张开，专心致志地舔弄藤丸立香兴奋的下身。

藤丸立香可以发誓，他本来真的只是想找个没人的地方安静看书学习的，只是看了没两页，就被基尔什塔利亚撩拨得起了反应，然后被按在书架最后一排与墙壁的夹缝间任由对方施为。

大体上也算是报应，时钟塔制服他在迦勒底不知穿过多少次，也就是说基尔什塔利亚脱起来也非常顺手，他还没反应过来就被拉下内裤，早已勃起的性器弹出来，被金发青年含在嘴里，还不忘抬高了眼睛望自己一眼，深蓝色的眸子里尽是揶揄的笑意。

藤丸立香差点就直接射出来了，好在公共场合还是分散了他的注意，他手忙脚乱地抓住某层书架的边缘，刚想说话，那边就来了两个边走路边骂骂咧咧的魔术师。

藤丸立香登时安静如鸡，为了转移注意力他去听那两人说的是什么，却没想到是跟自己还有基尔什塔利亚有关的话题。

他倒也不生气，只是难免尴尬，尤其是自己这边还在跟基尔什塔利亚做这种事。他俩的恋人关系没公开过，但两人也没有刻意去遮掩，于是时钟塔内流言蜚语四起，比这更难听的恶意揣摩藤丸立香也听过不少，对基尔什塔利亚的受欢迎程度也有了深刻的了解。

像是不满于他的走神，基尔什塔利亚用舌头抵着他的铃口，轻轻舔舐小孔。

“！”

藤丸立香一个激灵，努力忍住，等基尔什塔利亚再度抬起视线，无声地用口型对话：[外面还有人呢！]

金发青年那张中性化的美丽面庞上浮现出微妙的笑意，他吐出藤丸立香的性器，取而代之的是修长的手指，食指沿着柱身翘起的弧度抚摸，即便不用言语，藤丸立香也领会到比自己年长的恋人的意思：即便如此，你还是这么兴奋，那我也就继续了。

基尔什塔利亚根本不在意外面那两个不知哪里来的连给他留下浅薄印象都没有的魔术师，藤丸立香却不得不紧张。

[如果他们走过来该怎么办？]

依旧是无声的口型，藤丸立香说完就不由得继续紧张地盯着书架缝隙，眼见那两人就在中间的书架那里停下，才松了口气，转头过来却看见基尔什塔利亚已经将白色西装长裤褪到大腿，一手扶着书架，一手伸向后方，刚才抚摸藤丸立香性器的食指轻松地没入自己的后穴，回眸看他。

藤丸立香从来没能经受得住他这样诱惑，下身顿时涨得发疼，即便外面那两人还在叽叽喳喳说着自己的坏话，此刻也化作无意义的杂音，怕被人发现的担忧也都俱抛到九霄云外，他揽住基尔什塔利亚的腰，勉强还记得不能发出声音，在恋人颈侧吻了一下。

要去爱抚恋人后方的手被握住，牵到白色西装外套的口袋里，藤丸立香摸了两下，只觉得哭笑不得。

不知道算是有所蓄谋还是临时起意，他从基尔什塔利亚的外套口袋里摸到了安全套，却没有润滑。

“怎么办？”几乎是贴在基尔什塔利亚的耳朵上，藤丸立香极小声地用气声道：“我也没带润滑。”

“要不还是别做了”这个选项一开始就不会存在，他说话时基尔什塔利亚抖了一下，不方便像他那样说话的金发青年只反手回去，摸索着握住藤丸立香勃起的性器，朝自己后穴引导。

藤丸立香自然不可能就这么直接插进去，即便这种箭在弦上的时刻，也细细地舔湿了自己的手指，伸进基尔什塔利亚的体内，勉强充当润滑，开拓紧窄的甬道。

只插进去两根手指，金发青年就不由自主地摇晃起腰，让藤丸立香的手指在自己体内摩擦，自动寻求快乐，口中也发出浅浅的喘息声。

藤丸立香寒毛发竖，下意识停下来，目光朝着高大的书架外飘，尽管外面传来的说话声丝毫没有靠近的意思，他也忧虑得不行，恨不能一把捂住基尔什塔利亚的嘴，让他不要发出任何声音。

他拿基尔什塔利亚没办法，还好基尔什塔利亚也只是呼气的声音稍重了一点，藤丸立香判断正喋喋不休的那两人不可能听见这点动静，但还是拔出手指，让基尔什塔利亚转过身来。

基尔什塔利亚相当配合，他现在还有闲心在已经不能说是少年的恋人鼻尖亲了一口，笑着无声说道：[别怕。]

下一秒他的嘴唇就被藤丸立香的堵上，年少的恋人跨过已经掉到脚踝的裤子，一条腿挤进他双腿之间，他还没反应过来，两根手指就又插进来，一寸寸地从入口处慢慢往里摸索。

下身传来的酥麻感化作低浅的呻吟，然后被亲吻堵在喉咙，只能交换肺中的空气，基尔什塔利亚一时忘了还能用鼻子呼吸，藤丸立香的气息麻痹了他的大脑，让他一时间忘乎所以。

滑溜溜的舌头在自己的口腔中尽情游荡，缠绕起自己的舌翻搅，无法吞咽的唾液积聚在口腔里，然后被藤丸立香咽下去，吞咽的声音沿着相接的口腔传入耳鼓，基尔什塔利亚又不自觉地颤抖了一下，眼前由于窒息感而泛起朦胧的水雾。

藤丸立香像是因为他的反应愣了一下，两秒才反应过来，但为了不暴露声音，他还是没有松开基尔什塔利亚的唇瓣，朝着近在咫尺的青年眨了眨眼，希望基尔什塔利亚能领会到自己的意思，尽快想起来呼吸这件事。

柔软的舌相互纠缠，熟悉的气息通过相连的口腔侵入过来，下身插进来的手指又多了一根，虽然急躁，可是熟练的动作轻易地在本就旺盛的情欲上添了一把火，基尔什塔利亚呜咽了一声，那声音只到胸口就被在口腔中乱动的舌堵了回来，模糊的视线中看到藤丸立香蓝色的眸子眨了眨。

那是什么意思？

缺氧造成的昏沉感逐渐强烈，没有理解到藤丸立香想表达的事，基尔什塔利亚只想到推开对方，在长久的磨炼中锻炼出来的身体却不是他能轻易推动的，他只能抓紧了恋人的肩膀，迎合着吻似的，竭力从对方口中汲取一点点氧气。

身体的力气在持续的吻和缺氧中迅速消减，基尔什塔利亚昏沉中背靠着书架一点点滑落下去，滑到一半，却因为藤丸立香卡在他双腿之间而停止，腰也被牢牢地固定在怀里，他闭了一下眼睛，生理性的泪水从眼角滑落脸颊。

藤丸立香直到这时才松开他，像是恋恋不舍，又像是不想让他发出太多声音，一点点地舐过他的舌面、牙齿、嘴唇，最后在下唇轻轻地压了一下，留下湿润的痕迹。

“嘘……”年少的恋人轻声地道：“呼吸。”

基尔什塔利亚半张着口，略显茫然地望着他，嘴唇仿佛上了一层釉色，像被含过的糖果，藤丸立香忍不住又在那双唇上啄了一口，再次提醒：“基尔什，呼吸。”

基尔什塔利亚总算回过神，猛地倒吸一口气，又在藤丸立香神色紧绷的逼视下把急促的喘息勉强改换成缓慢绵长的吐气，白皙的脸颊因窒息和情动布满红晕，他嘴唇颤抖着，气音像是在撒娇：“立香……”

藤丸立香也顾不得不远处还有两名魔术师，近在咫尺的恋人与自己呼吸交融，还用那么可爱的声音喊自己的名字，他再度含住糖果似的唇瓣，汲取带着甜味的唾液，金发青年在他怀中发出轻微的呻吟声，攀在他肩膀上的手臂环住了他的脖颈。

“嗯……唔……”

唇舌相触，相比起刚才撩动情欲，更接近于温柔的缠绵，两人亲吻了一会儿，基尔什塔利亚主动分开，轻声道：“可以了……插进来，立香……”

藤丸立香的手指还在他体内，按压柔软的内壁，扩张狭窄的孔道，唾液达不到持久的润滑效果，也不知道现在随着手指搅动而发出的轻微水声是什么，基尔什塔利亚呻吟了一声，拿小腹去蹭藤丸立香的前端。

“快点……立香，我想要你……”

他背对着书架，看不到身后在这寂静图书馆中另外的两名魔术师，藤丸立香却透过书架的缝隙，看到那两人朝着这边走了过来，刚才响彻室内的说话声不知何时已经停了，只剩下时不时的低声交谈。

藤丸立香绷紧了神经，抽出手指，抓着基尔什塔利亚的腰将人往角落又拉了拉。

基尔什塔利亚低头在他鼻尖上咬了一口，抓紧了分开的这一小会时间把掉到脚踝的裤子踩到地上，伸手去摸藤丸立香的阴茎，用指尖轻点顶端，拉出纤细的丝线。

藤丸立香有心制止他想说别闹，碍于外面越走越近的两人，连喘气都不敢太大声，他在这短暂的几秒内连不管用什么方法总之打晕那两个魔术师都想过了，基尔什塔利亚却还肆无忌惮地靠在他身上，浅浅的吻从嘴角依次印到耳廓，咬住他的耳朵，软而热的舌尖轻扫过去。

藤丸立香打了个哆嗦，前端渗出的黏液沾了基尔什塔利亚满手，他听着基尔什塔利亚在自己耳边发出轻笑，热气顺着他的耳孔渗进脑子里去。

那两个魔术师在不远处停下了，藤丸立香能轻易地听见他们在谈论的话题——仍然有关于他和基尔什塔利亚，但他已经没有多余的精力去分辨他们提及自己时的情绪是嫉妒还是别的恶意。

有些粗糙的掌心，嘴唇擦过耳朵的触感，赤裸的大腿蹭着自己，连性器也凑了过来，包裹在恋人的手中，和自己的相互摩擦。

“嗯……哼嗯……”基尔什塔利亚一边从鼻腔发出甜美的闷哼，一边移过嘴唇来要求接吻，一改刚才连呼吸都忘了的茫然，简直像是报复一样吮着藤丸立香的唇，舌尖探进去，挑弄敏感的口腔。

被发现就糟了的恐惧混杂着层叠增加的快感，藤丸立香推开基尔什塔利亚的唇舌，后者却不依不饶地追过来，端丽的面容上带着明显笑意。

[立香。]他无声地道，盯着有些涣散的蓝眸：[记得不能出声啊。]

藤丸立香猛地一颤，被早有准备的基尔什塔利亚再度堵住了唇，下身也被熟练地摩擦着，修剪的圆润的指甲轻扣小孔——

“唔！”

他闷哼了一声，射在基尔什塔利亚手里，看着对方抬起沾满精液的手对他示意，脸上带着种报复成功的小得意表情，射精后恍惚的大脑却在想着：为什么他这么有恃无恐啊？万一那两个人听到的话……

……等一下，如果那两个人听不到呢？

他调匀了呼吸，看向基尔什塔利亚。

基尔什塔利亚很久没见过他这种锐利的神情，笑意稍稍褪去，刚想开口解释就被一把抱住转了个方向，动作凶狠但是力度轻柔地按在了墙壁上，背对着藤丸立香，也背对着外界。

“立香？我……嗯唔~”

只说出三个字，就变作了一声甜美的呻吟，少年人重新恢复精力的性器抵在穴口，稍稍往内插入，熟悉的颤栗感从那个隐秘的地方升起，化作期待的快感支配了身体。

他几乎直不起腰，手掌无力地支撑墙壁，呜咽出声：“等等、等一下……唔啊~立香，啊~”

性器往他体内又插进一截，手指抚慰不到的穴肉被撑开，基尔什塔利亚只觉得头皮都发麻，藤丸立香却不答话，一鼓作气地将性器插到了底，又马上退到穴口，再次凶猛地抵到最深。

“呜……等、等……啊~立香，立、嗯啊~”

光滑的墙壁没有可供攀扶的地方，双腿因为久违的快感而颤抖着，基尔什塔利亚也忘了自己刚才想说的话，低声恳求：“慢、唔啊~慢一点……呜……立香……不要，嗯啊~太深了……”

藤丸立香在他露出的颈子上咬了一口，他咬人不像基尔什塔利亚那样用作调情，一口下去留下个深刻的牙印，在过于白皙的皮肤上很快变作红痕。

基尔什塔利亚低低地呜咽，说着痛，只是这样就承受不住，双腿发软，全靠藤丸立香揽着他的腰胯才没有跪倒在地上，早就勃起的性器射出精液，尽数洒在了墙面上。

得不到喘息的功夫，就又被藤丸立香咬了一口，然后听见年少的恋人有几分咬牙切齿的声音：“基尔什塔利亚……”

他脊椎发麻，刚刚才射过精，又忍不住收缩后穴，感受恋人的阴茎反复碾压自己的前列腺，手掌掐在自己的髋骨上。

肯定会留下青印了。

这么想着，身体却愈加兴奋起来，喘着气叠声呼唤：“立香……立香……嗯~”

藤丸立香却说着另外的话题：“我这一个月来也是很努力在学习的。”

基尔什塔利亚嗯了一声：“你太、啊嗯~努力过头了……每天都……啊~没什么、时间相处……”

“嗯，对不起。”藤丸立香干脆地道歉，他把贴着墙壁快滑下去的金发青年捞起来，憋着气又在他耳朵上咬了一口，惹来怀中人的痛呼。

“我以后不会了，不过我学习的成果，基尔什前辈，现在麻烦你检查一下吧。”他在那只被自己咬出一片红痕的耳朵边轻声咏唱，基尔什塔利亚明显察觉到不妙，慌乱地挣扎。

“等一下、别这样……唔嗯……啊~啊~不要~”

“——”

如果让基尔什塔利亚公正地评价，藤丸立香所用的魔术可以说非常平庸，既没有任何创新，过长的准备时间也让它失去了实战的意义。

但此刻他却恨不得这个魔术的音节再长个十倍八倍的才好，那样藤丸立香不光没可能学会，就算强行使用体内的魔力也支撑不了。

那样的话，就不会——

现实的时间转瞬即逝，最后一个音节落下的同时，环绕着这最后一个书架与墙壁的角落的无形的什么东西破碎了，连空气都仿佛朝这边涌来，带起小小的凉风拂动微乱的金发。

设下的隔音魔术被系出同源的手法解除，基尔什塔利亚瞬间绷紧了身体，听到藤丸立香在他身后轻的像气泡的声音：“准备好，基尔什前辈，我要开始动了。”

——————

“……”

细小的汗珠顺着挺直鼻梁滚落下来，隐没在半张的唇边，藤丸立香贴近，含住唇瓣，尝到微咸的味道，他忍不住将舌头探进去，沿着唇角向内舔舐，那点汗水的咸味很快消失了，再逐一舔过整齐的牙齿，绞住滑腻的舌，被他抱着的人就是一阵颤抖。

基尔什塔利亚已经被翻了过来，脊背抵着坚硬的墙壁，下半身只穿着鞋袜，一条腿被捉起架在藤丸立香腰际，好在他身量比藤丸立香高，这姿势还勉强能做到，只是站立的那条腿发着颤，好几次忍不住膝盖一软，要滑倒下去时却是猛地一惊，慌张地搂住藤丸立香的脖子，一手紧紧地捂着嘴巴，抑制住因为身体内部被开拓而即将冲出口的呻吟。

因为体位的关系，只要他往下一滑，藤丸立香的性器就往他体内深入，连带被抬起的那条腿的肌肉也拉紧，原本堪堪忍受的刺激瞬间上了一个台阶，基尔什塔利亚捂着嘴巴，将藤丸立香抱得更紧，整个人被抵在墙壁和恋人的肉体之间，被顶的一晃一晃，即便上身好好穿着衣服，背后也被磨得发疼。

就算如此，他一点声音也不敢出，每次藤丸立香往上一撞，就捂紧了嘴，热腾腾的鼻息扑在藤丸立香的颈子上，连呼吸都竭力控制得缓慢，跟之前那副有恃无恐的态度大相径庭。

藤丸立香看不到他的脸，却也能通过身体的反应得知基尔什塔利亚的状态，不由得无声地笑了笑，在金发青年赤裸的脖颈上轻轻咬了一口。

扑在他颈侧的鼻息加重了，缠着他阴茎的穴肉也拧紧，恨不得挂在他身上的人像是被吓到了一样，慌乱地松开胳膊，想要离他的脸远一点，却忘了两人下身还连在一起，只是更贴紧了墙壁，藤丸立香适时地又往里挤了挤，把基尔什塔利亚能活动的范围限制的更小。

接着他凑上脸去，嘴唇印在基尔什塔利亚的喉结上，那块软骨上下滑动了一下，其主人也背靠着墙壁，缓缓地往下沉，踩着地面的那条腿再也支撑不住身体，在反复的刺激中软倒下来，几乎全身的重量都交由藤丸立香的手臂。

基尔什塔利亚被迫仰起头，感受藤丸立香的唇沿着他的喉结往下，濡湿的舌尖留下一线水痕，他无声地喘着气，茫然的视线落点越过排列得整整齐齐的书架，自缝隙里看到外面的过道，之前那两人已抱着几本书在另一侧的阅览区坐了下来，倒不用担心他们走过来看见，只是声音在这寂静的图书馆中还是太过刺耳，就连交合时抽插发出的一点水声都放大了音量，刺得他耳膜一片嗡鸣。

热气和水迹贴着皮肤落到衬衫的领口，基尔什塔利亚在内心松了口气，就听到“喀”的一声轻响，牙齿咬住纽扣，他轻轻地摇着头，希望藤丸立香能停下这行为， 藤丸立香却没抬头，而是接着低头咬去，身下的阴茎倒是从他体内退出，将他抱得高了些，用牙齿和舌头把他衬衫的纽扣解到了胸腹，领带也咬着拽开了些，松松垮垮地挂在脖子上。

基尔什塔利亚吞咽下一口唾沫，心里又是紧张，又是期待，忍不住挺起了腰，将胸口往藤丸立香的嘴边送过去。

藤丸立香抬眸看了他一眼，顺从他的意思在裸露出的胸膛上亲了亲，吮住已经凸起的乳尖，在那小小的肉粒上打着圈舔舐。

酥麻的快感从被吮吸的部位蔓延到小腹，靠近内侧的部位隐隐地抽痛，刚才还在被不断摩擦的柔嫩的内壁对那份快乐念念不忘，以至于连大脑都被那种甘美的感觉融化，基尔什塔利亚无法自禁地喘了一声，低头去蹭藤丸立香的黑发。

恋人的头发看起来柔软，摸上去却非常强韧，基尔什塔利亚张口咬住一点点发丝，因为低头的缘故，比藤丸立香柔软得多的金色长发流泻下来，与黑发交织在一起。

他只咬了一会儿就松了口，搂住藤丸立香脖颈的手胡乱抓了两把，拽着短短的黑发把年青的恋人拉得仰起脸来，张着口把唇舌凑过去，把藤丸立香搂得更紧了些，双腿也缠在对方的腰上，竭力贴紧了身体，凭着本能去用腿根磨蹭。

他这副急躁的态度换来藤丸立香的深吻，对方仰着头，微眯着眼睛，从另一端的玻璃窗投进的阳光在他脸上印出一角，最后一点光芒落在唇的边缘，基尔什塔利亚闭上眼睛，任由藤丸立香吮吸自己的舌头，发麻的舌尖像是尝到了阳光的味道。

身体抵着墙一点点被放了下去，空虚的部位被再次填满，藤丸立香抱得很稳，基尔什塔利亚也就放心地投入在亲吻里，唇舌交缠间带出甘甜而柔软的哼声，主动绞紧了后穴，贪求地要往里吃下更多。

藤丸立香不得不停止亲吻，碰了碰他的唇，提醒有些忘形的天体科主席，不远处还坐着两名认识他的魔术师，这里可不是远离人世，只要屏蔽摄像头就能找到一大堆无人角落的迦勒底，如果发出声音的话，就一定会被发现。

可能已经被发现了也说不定。

藤丸立香的思绪漂移了一瞬，在他听来基尔什塔利亚的喘息声实在有些太大了，只是他背对着外面，也不知道那两个魔术师到底有没有发觉这角落的动静。

被他提醒的基尔什塔利亚却看得清楚，透过书架和书本的缝隙，其中一人，明显地朝这个角落投来了目光。

他浑身一抖，被发现的紧张感让他下意识抓紧了藤丸立香，后者像是从他骤然紧绷的脸色中看出了什么，反倒轻松地在他唇上又碰了碰，抱着他上下颠弄了一下，阴茎稍稍退出一点，又满满地塞回去。

“唔！”

基尔什塔利亚猛地撤回朝外的视线，盯住藤丸立香，对方吐了吐舌头，露出恶作剧时才会有的笑容，抱着他又抽出一截阴茎，压着湿润的穴口，再次撞了进去。

“哼嗯~”即便有了心理准备，肠道尽头被拓开的压迫感也让基尔什塔利亚闷哼出声，他浑身都在颤抖，双手揪紧了黑色的外套，哪怕明知道藤丸立香不会让他跌到地上去，却因为不断地摇晃而不敢松开手，也就遑论去捂住嘴，制止自己发出引人注意的呻吟。

好在藤丸立香适时的堵住了他的唇，一边抽插下方的甬道，带出轻微的粘稠水声，一边吮咬柔软的唇舌，纯粹为了给他更多的快感一般，仔细地一一舔过牙龈，缠住他退缩的舌来回在口中翻搅，这吻的态度侵略性太强，基尔什塔利亚只觉得又陷入最开始那种缺氧似的境地，这次并没有忘记呼吸，但怎么呼气都不够，脑袋被连绵的快乐冲击得晕乎乎的，他胡乱地抬眸又扫了一眼，这次倒是看到之前看向这边的魔术师把头低了回去，似乎没发现这边正在进行中的情事。

松了口气的同时，藤丸立香吸了一口他的舌头，唾液顺着相接的口腔流过去，被对方咽了下去，基尔什塔利亚被吸着舌头，整个人像是被钉在了藤丸立香身上，连自己什么时候射了都不知道，一味地发着颤，金色的长发垂落下来，像缎子一样抖动。

“已经不行了……”昏沉的脑子里闪过这个念头，基尔什塔利亚深刻地理解到忍了一个月的人不光是自己，正在青春期又身体康健的藤丸立香的欲望恐怕比他想得要强烈得多，只是少年一向善于忍耐，加上初到陌生环境的不安，让他一门心思放在魔术学习上，让基尔什塔利亚不由得想起从他人口中听到的少年初到迦勒底时的事。

那时情况紧迫也就罢了，现在有什么必要还这么压迫自己？基尔什塔利亚不是不能理解藤丸立香，只是觉得压力太大也不好，抱着这种想法行动了两天，结果就是欲望的堤坝被他撩拨得决了堤，藤丸立香抱着他的大腿把他抵在墙上，蔚蓝色的眼睛直视着他，以一种几乎要把他吞进肚子里去的气势吮吸他的舌头。

一边被气势汹汹地亲吻一边被阴茎来回捣弄刺激着实太大了点，刚射过的性器被夹在自己的衬衫和对方的毛衣中间，一点点恢复了硬度，腿间湿漉漉的都是他自己刚才射出的精液，基尔什塔利亚迷迷糊糊地想着：刚才到底射了几次？

藤丸立香倒是还没有射，基尔什塔利亚想到这回事，主动配合对方的节奏，试着收紧后穴，察觉到他的迎合，藤丸立香动作缓了缓，放过了他被吸得发麻的舌，转而在他露出的锁骨上咬了一口。

“！”

基尔什塔利亚吸了口凉气，不明白藤丸立香又咬他干什么，但他也没办法去问，只能看着恋人仰起脸来，带着有些不满的神情，口型一字一顿：我要射了。

裹着他性器的甬道一下子拧紧了，习惯于性爱的身体像是想起以前被内射的甜美快乐，柔软的内壁挤压肉棒，想从里面榨出带着魔力的体液。藤丸立香不由得回忆起最后一次在迦勒底时补魔的场景，那时其实已经不需要补充魔力了，因此他把精液全都射在基尔什塔利亚的小腹和后腰上，金发青年被他抓着抬高了腰，手指蘸取自己小腹上的白浊，含进嘴里，末了可惜似的叹了口气：“明明味道很好……”

他此刻仰着脸，看到基尔什塔利亚无意识地舔了舔嘴唇，颜色鲜艳的唇舌与那时含着精液的场景重叠在一起，他控制不住地深深顶弄了几回，如基尔什塔利亚所期望的那样射了出来。

基尔什塔利亚闷哼了一声，把脸埋进藤丸立香的肩膀，高挑的身材却蜷缩成一小团挂在恋人身上，一抖一抖地，几乎是条件反射一般跟着藤丸立香一起高潮了。

他伏在藤丸立香肩膀上轻轻喘气，比射精要漫长的高潮余韵让他无意识地抓紧了对方的外套，不受控制绞紧的后穴清晰地感知到恋人的阴茎，隔着一层薄薄的橡胶，他下意识咽了口唾液，藤丸立香就拍拍他的屁股，在他耳边用气音道：“抱紧了。”

刚刚射过精的阴茎从他体内退出去，基尔什塔利亚不明所以地抱紧了，就见藤丸立香试验性地掂了掂，松开一只手。

基尔什塔利亚紧张地把他抱得更紧，不知道藤丸立香在做什么，正迷茫着，就听藤丸立香又小声地说：“手。”

他小心翼翼地松开一只胳膊，摸索着去抓藤丸立香的手，后者在他唇上亲了亲，无声道：别掉了。挡住视线的同时，自己的手上被塞了什么黏糊糊的东西。

他一下子意识到那是什么，脑子里嗡的一声，看着藤丸立香的口型也差点没理解过来那是什么意思，抓着那东西的五指却收紧了，脸颊猛地发起烫来。

藤丸立香从刚刚的避孕套盒子里又抽出一个，牙齿撕开包装，攒了一个月的性器折腾了这一会又硬起来，他套上套子，抱着基尔什塔利亚的屁股，对准了那个湿漉漉的穴口插进去，金发青年伏在他肩膀上，好像咬住了他的衣服，发出一声沉闷的呜咽似的呻吟。

那个用过的避孕套倒是好好地抓在了手里，没有掉到地上。藤丸立香也松了口气，虽然有点抱歉，但如果直接扔在这里事后打扫起来可就麻烦了，再说如果不是基尔什塔利亚非要在这里做……

本来亲在耳朵上的吻换了个落点，怀着撒娇般的抱怨心态，不轻不重地在金发青年的颈侧咬了一口，基尔什塔利亚又是一阵颤抖，逃避般转头，把被咬的地方也压进他的衣服里，只留给他一片金色的长发。

（好可爱！）

比自己大几岁的恋人做出这种小孩子一样撒娇的动作着实可爱地过了头，藤丸立香只觉得心都化了一片，爱怜地在金发上亲了亲，下身却仍然毫不留情地抱起基尔什塔利亚，阴茎退到穴口，又深入到最里边，带起对方小声的呜咽。

……

基尔什塔利亚仰头靠着墙，早先投射在藤丸立香唇边的一角阳光现在印在他的脸上，他微张着嘴，内里的舌也被阳光照耀到，晒得发烫。

“哈啊……立、立香……”

之前那两名魔术师在他们无法控制的细微声响中终于察觉到这间图书馆内居然有人在做这种事，最开始骂骂咧咧的那人脾气暴躁地从座位上站起来，撞开的椅子在寂静的图书馆中炸开一声刺耳的响动。

基尔什塔利亚瞬间从藤丸立香的肩膀上抬起头来，警惕地透过书架的缝隙打量那两人的反应。

藤丸立香倒是已经决定好了如果那两人真的过来自己要怎么做，也就无所谓地抱着基尔什塔利亚又抽送了两回，趁着他抬头，咬住了金发青年脆弱的喉骨。

“呜……呜嗯……嗯、嗯~不……啊~不行了……”

基尔什塔利亚一下子崩溃出声，破碎而细小的呜咽混杂着告饶似的话语吐了出口，与平日的声音大相径庭的甜腻的声线让这句不行不像在拒绝，反倒像是诱惑他人再让他吐露更多。

那个脾气暴躁的魔术师似乎是骂了句自己家乡方言的粗口，抓着几本书就迈着极重的步子要走，反倒是另一人嘲讽了几句，也不过就是讽刺在图书馆里办事还不会遮掩的无能。

两人都没有要过来的意思，直到他们的脚步声离开图书馆，基尔什塔利亚才从细小的呻吟中吐出一口气，全身都松懈下来。

松了口气的同时，他听到藤丸立香也呼出一口气，热气洒在他刚被咬过的喉结上，他不自禁地又打了个颤，出声呼唤：“立香……”

“嗯。”藤丸立香忍不住笑出声来，与低头下来的基尔什塔利亚亲吻了一会儿，安慰地说道：“他们没发现我们是谁，不要紧的。”

如果发现了就不会是那种嘲讽的态度了。

基尔什塔利亚也明白这个道理，但他想说是另外的事，抓紧了手里用过的避孕套，他情绪真的有些崩溃：“立香……还、哈啊……还没完吗？”

做得太久了，他都不记得自己高潮过几回，每次高潮的时候藤丸立香也没停下抽插，有时他甚至刚才那个高潮的余韵还没过，又被逼着攀上另一个高峰。

“可是基尔什前辈，你带了一整盒套出来……”藤丸立香无辜地望着他，抱着他的双手使力，把他整个人都抬高，性器退出一半，基尔什塔利亚连挣扎的力量都不剩了，犹自思索自己买的一盒到底有几个。

他都没想起来就算自己带了一盒，也不是要都用完才能回去的。

“唔……我又要射了……”藤丸立香将他放下，阴茎一下子撞进去，顶端抵着最深处，哪怕知道精液都会被安全套拦下来，基尔什塔利亚也忆起补魔时那种甜甜的滋味，连小腹都缩紧了，下意识地激动起来。

“嗯、嗯……射进……唔啊~唔~唔嗯……里面想要……”

藤丸立香闷哼一声，又让他抱紧，热乎乎的阴茎从他体内滑出来，挂着精液的避孕套贴在他的腿根，藤丸立香的手背在他臀部蹭过几下，说道：“手”。

第三个避孕套被塞进他的手里，捏着开口的部分，基尔什塔利亚只觉得脸烫的像是要烧起来，明明就算直接射进体内或者喝下去也不会像现在这么羞耻，他心慌意乱，藤丸立香却道：“避孕套已经用完了。”

基尔什塔利亚胡乱嗯了一声，藤丸立香又说：“我放你下来了哦，能站得稳吗？”

看基尔什塔利亚两条腿落在地上，他才小心翼翼地放了手，只是还把对方压在墙上，基尔什塔利亚声音都发抖：“立香……既然用完了的话……”

“基尔什。”年青的恋人抱着他的腰，像小狗一样睁大了眼睛望着他，“你想我射进去吗？”

……

这次又是从背后进入的，基尔什塔利亚扶着墙壁，一边小声地喘息，一边反思自己的自制力，藤丸立香沿着胯骨向下摸索，握住了他的性器，基尔什塔利亚啊了一声，腰往后躲，却让体内的阴茎进得更深。

他垂下头：“别碰……啊……又要射了……唔啊……立香，轻、嗯~轻一点……”

藤丸立香听他的话放轻了动作，性器缓缓磨着穴肉，握着前面的手也虚虚的拢着，只不时用指腹轻巧地触碰，很快基尔什塔利亚就不满起来，喘着气道：“还、还是快一点……但是……呀啊！”

藤丸立香握紧了手，熟练而快速地捋了几下，基尔什塔利亚一只手还捏着用过的套子，本来就扶不稳，干脆把那只手搁下去，拦住藤丸立香，勉强得到几分喘息的空暇。

他把额头抵在空闲的那只手背上，汗珠沾湿了金发贴在额角，藤丸立香顺着他的耳垂亲上来，小声地叫他：“基尔什……”

“嗯……”

“基尔什……”

“立香……”

“我好爱你。”

“嗯……我知道，我也是。”基尔什塔利亚闭着眼睛，嘴角往上弯起，“我也……嗯……非常爱你。”

“……立香。”

“射在里面吗？”

“嗯……想要接吻……”

黏黏的精液泄露下来一丝，顺着腿根流下，基尔什塔利亚没什么力气了，懒懒地被藤丸立香抱着，侧过脸来唇舌相触，慢悠悠地，浅尝辄止却连绵不断，汗水落入交缠的舌间，两人同时尝到微咸的味道，又在缓慢绵长的亲吻中淡去。

不久，基尔什塔利亚邀请道：“再做一次吗？”

他抬起手，手里拎着用过的避孕套，充满暗示意味地舔了舔唇瓣：“你的魔力，味道真的很好，这些都可惜了。”

藤丸立香再次呼吸粗重起来。

——————

最后又在基尔什塔利亚体内射了一次，窗外投进来的阳光都已经照到了角落深处，金色透明的光芒变成橘红色，藤丸立香从不远处的地上捡起基尔什塔利亚的长裤，发觉除了落了点灰也没其他脏污，不过同样扔在地下的内裤是肯定不能穿了，他把那条跟他同款的内裤叠了叠拿在手上，基尔什塔利亚在旁边喊他：“立香……怎么办？”

金发的恋人现在套着扣子都解开的衬衫，外套松松垮垮地挂在手臂上，小腹的位置被他自己的精液弄得乱七八糟，藤丸立香身上也有，不光是他抱着基尔什塔利亚做的时候被沾湿的，还有最后两次，基尔什塔利亚射在他手上的不多的精液，也都被当时无心多想的他自己擦在了毛衣上。

被体液弄得颜色深深浅浅的毛衣也被脱了下来拿在手上，藤丸立香一手一件转过身去，看见基尔什塔利亚并着腿，不知道该如何是好的样子，语气慌乱：“立香，那里，你的精液好像在往外流，怎么办？”

藤丸立香差点又把他按在这里给办了，他看了看手里拿的两件衣服，抖开毛衣，翻出比较干爽的背面：“我帮你擦一下。”

基尔什塔利亚往后缩：“我刚才擦了一下，还是往外流……”

他说着递过来一张沾了点液体的手帕，藤丸立香接过，就听他说：“……能不能把里面也擦一下？”

藤丸立香迅速在心里过了一遍今晚回去要补的课业，顿时心如止水道：“可以。”

“唔……啊……感觉、感觉有点奇怪……”基尔什塔利亚低头看着自己的下半身，藤丸立香的手指撑开穴口，塞进一小截布料，手绢的材质吸水性良好，往里一点就觉得干涩，他呻吟一声，夹紧了藤丸立香的手指：“等……啊……”

藤丸立香停下来，踮脚亲亲他的脸颊：“痛吗？”

基尔什塔利亚摇头：“不痛……可是……唔！”

趁着他注意力转移，藤丸立香又把手帕塞进去一截，两指夹着手帕在里面旋转过微妙的角度。

将布料往敏感的内壁上擦了一小段，藤丸立香自言自语：“我应该没射进去多少吧……”

手指上还能摸到黏黏的液体。

“唔嗯……还……”

基尔什塔利亚刚开口，藤丸立香就询问他的意见：“感觉里面还有很多，要不先塞住？回宿舍再处理？”

要说基尔什塔利亚对事后处理的方法九窍通了八窍，藤丸立香的程度大概也就比他多了点“精液射进去不清理会生病”，毕竟之前实在没有每次清理的必要，因此对于这提议，两人都表达出“这个可行”的态度来。

藤丸立香把手帕又往里塞了一点，只留下一小角在外面，基尔什塔利亚脸颊发红，眼神湿漉漉：“感觉还是有点奇怪，里面塞着东西……”

他别扭地穿回长裤，把外套扣好，梳弄乱七八糟的长发，之前捏在手里的用过的避孕套已经被藤丸立香打好了结，只是没处可扔，现在还在他口袋里，不纠结自己的感受，光从外表上看，除了脸色有点红之外，又恢复到进图书馆时的完美模样。

藤丸立香就不比他，首先外套与衬衫中间的那件毛衣就只能脱下来，不伦不类地拿在手上，还有中间一次弄得狠了，基尔什塔利亚报复似的一口咬在他颈子上的牙印，他这一身又不像基尔什塔利亚那样是高领，不管哪里都遮挡得严严实实，那个牙印招摇地露了一半在外面，稍微一碰就火辣辣地疼。

他后知后觉地反应过来基尔什塔利亚身上也被他咬了好几口，不由得愈发心虚，只是基尔什塔利亚已经穿好了衣服，从面上看不出什么来，他犹疑再三，还是没多嘴去问。

临近傍晚的时间路上没什么行人，两人还专门挑人少的小道走，安全无虞地回到了藤丸立香的寝室。

刚进门，基尔什塔利亚就靠在门板上，藤丸立香吓了一跳，忙过去扶住，基尔什塔利亚抓着他的胳膊，眼神湿润得厉害，挣扎着要去解裤子：“里面……嗯……磨得好难受……”

藤丸立香扶他到浴室，抽出来的手帕上浸满了精液，再看看基尔什塔利亚身上的牙印和他捏出来的指痕，藤丸立香心里的内疚感几乎要满到溢出来，边给基尔什塔利亚清理边说抱歉。

妥善地给人洗了澡，擦干身体吹干头发，基尔什塔利亚是真的一点力气也不剩了，软绵绵的由他摆布，藤丸立香把人塞进被子里，看他毛毛虫一样在被子里动了半晌，把脑袋也埋进被子里，过了会儿又露出脸来，藏在被子里的手抓着他的手腕。

“今晚一起睡。”

“嗯。”藤丸立香点头应允，按捺不住地在恋人的脸庞上亲了亲：“我换件衣服，去买点晚饭，想吃什么？”

基尔什塔利亚摇摇头：“就跟以往的一样就行了……想喝水。”

说完把脸又埋下去，藤丸立香去倒了杯水放在床头，出门买了晚饭回来，看到那杯水已经喝完了，基尔什塔利亚睁着眼睛看过来，恢复了几分活力，吃过晚饭之后期待地看着藤丸立香。

“嗯……那我去看书了，你先睡吧，大概十一点半我就睡了。”

基尔什塔利亚瞪大了眼睛，后者不明所以，或者说丝毫没意识到他的意思，在他额头上亲了一口就转身去了书房，基尔什塔利亚犹豫了一会儿，翻身下床，踩着毛茸茸的小黄鸭拖鞋跟了过去。

——————

第二天藤丸立香熟睡了一整堂课。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为上ao3也太麻烦了，想着过两天再传就忘记了……唉……难过


End file.
